Mad Betrayal
by webby
Summary: He stuck up for you! How could you? Minerva confronts Severus as he returns as Headmaster. Set during DH. Rated for language.


I thought it might be interesting to have Min's perspective on a few things concerning Severus being implemented as the new Headmaster.

Notes:

William and Elizabeth are Minerva's children (see author: minni... for details)

Kate Landon is Severus's wife (See my story One Too Many Additions)

Scott and Christina are Severus's kids

I am not expecting many reviewers...but if you happen to be in that area on the bottom of the screen take advantage of the purple button. Its there for a reason!

-WEbby

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Staff to another year…I am pleased to announce your new Headmaster….Severus Snape!"

"WHAT?" The booming question was not only issued by Minerva but by Kate as well. Neither of them had seen nor heard from him since he murdered Albus. From the side door in the staff room, Severus walked stiffly towards the rest of the staff. He showed no emotion and no trace of special recognition to anybody…not even his wife. She looked over at Kate, who was on the brink of tears, stare angrily at her husband walking towards them. Red, hot, boiling anger bubbled inside of her and if it were not for her children she would have killed him right then and there. Severus Snape stole her headmaster, her husband, and her love. This traitor didn't deserve to live.

"I'm not going to give you a welcome speech. New laws are taking effect for a new reign; abide by those laws and there will be no problems. I caution you…ANY staff member not giving their total support will be dealt in immediate punishment." Snape paused to briefly connect with Minerva's and then quickly moved to scan the room. "The Carrows will see that my wishes are carried out. That is all I have for you tonight…I suggest you all adjourn to your rooms and I wish you a good first start of term." He could not have dismissed them any sooner. From the last syllable all the staff quickly left the room. Kate stayed a few moments and just angrily stared at the man before her.

"Was there something you wanted Professor Landon?"

"No!" With that she angrily stood and slammed the door closed. Minerva was about to follow suit when she was called back.

"Professor McGonagall a word in my office please." Seething she followed him to the Headmaster's office. They were silent on the way up, but as soon as she stepped into her once husband's office she lost all sensible control.

Minerva grabbed the nearest heavy object and chucked it at his head.

"YOU BASTARD!!" The object hit him square in the back of his head that made him stumble slightly. Before he could comprehend what was fully taking place she began throwing things at random. In the midst he fought his way to her and pinned her to the bookshelf.

"Stop this!" He said roughly. Minerva fought angrily.

"Get your hands...off of me you son of a bitch!" As hard as she fought she could not get out of his grasp. Out of strength she began sobbing.

"Cease this foolishness at once!" He shouted.

"How could you?"She pounded her fists in his chest. "How could you? He was your friend, colleague, and mentor…h-h-h-he stuck up for you!" Snape reached inside Minerva's wand and pulled it out of her grasp. He grasped her arm and pulled her alongside him until they reached the small sofa in the back of his desk. Snape pushed her down on the cushion while standing with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I know what I've done."

"DO YOU? Do you know what you've done? You have taken my husband away from me! Taken a father and my boy will never get a chance to know him. Severus you have destroyed my life!"

He stood firm against the wall.

"Oh, and what about Kate? Do you have ANY idea of what she has been through you asshole?" His face shifted slightly.

"You have put your family through hell! For the past four months Kate has been questioned by every ministry official invented…asking about you! She couldn't answer…she has no idea where you are or where you have been until the meeting tonight!"

"Imagine that! Everyone looking at her with hate…because she's your wife. Scott and Christina have heard nothing but that their father is a murderer!" He closed his eyes and took a breath.

Quietly he said, "I did it for their own protection."

"To hell with protection! You have officially ruined their lives." Minerva marched straight up to him and with all the power she possessed struck him hard across the face. She was prepared for any retaliation he might have, and in fact she craved a chance to inflict physical pain on him. Min could gain some revenge back.

"You murdered my husband. You murdered…my love." His face turned slowly and instead of anger it surprised her slightly when he showed sadness.

"I'm sorry." He walked out from the sitting room and to his desk where he was looking upward. Severus nodded to something posted on the wall and looked back at her.

"I brought you up here because I thought you might want to see someone." Albus! That's right…he was a portrait now. Minerva ran and tears fell down her face when she glanced up at the man she loved.

"I'll be in the other room." Severus walked and shut the door firmly behind him.

"Albus!" His bright twinkling eyes shone with love.

"Hello my dear…there are a few things we need to discuss."

"I don't want to discuss anything…I just want to be with you." She said exasperatingly. Albus smiled.

"Aw, yes I would like nothing more as well; but you need to understand what has happened. Especially concerning Severus or I fear you might murder the poor man."

"Why do you have sympathy for your murderer? That piece of scum!"

Sighing sadly the former headmaster said, "Because he has been following my orders…including my death..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked!

-Webby


End file.
